


100 Degrees

by murphysarc



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Jason's kinda clueless, No real tags here, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I'm so happy, oh so happy,<br/>Then again, I'm always sad.<br/>And I can't hide the tears in my eyes<br/>From the night we never had."</p><p>(Jason thought they were going to have it all but Piper already did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Degrees

Song: “100 Degrees” by the Shout Out Louds.  
Pairing: Piper McLean x Jason Grace  
Warnings: Umm…major sadness? Yep, here comes another angst-filled drabble. How come I always interpret songs to be so sad?  
Chapter Text

Jason’s POV

Here’s the thing - she actually tried to hide it.

Piper and I had been roommates for a solid year. We told each other everything, and we shared our struggles as we just tried to make it as up and coming musicians. I’d known her for years; we’d grown up together, and we always knew that we’d spend our years singing our hearts out.

Even when countless studios told me I was just missing something, or they weren’t accepting people at that current time, but they might be in an a year, she was always there. We were in this together - that was what she always said. I couldn’t picture her not being there.

And yeah, maybe I loved her for it, but now we’ll never know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I’m sorry, Mr. Grace, but the market just doesn’t seem to be right for your sound currently…”

I’d heard it all before. I was in a recording studio, and I’d sung a couple of my songs for the manager, but he wasn’t impressed. I sighed out of pure frustration after I shook his hand and gathered up my things. I really should’ve seen it coming. Maybe I just wasn’t right for the music industry…

I was about to call Piper, to tell her that it was another bust, but I decided against it - I really didn’t feel like discussing my failure. I would’ve gone straight to voicemail anyways - she never answered her phone until hours later. Yet, maybe I should’ve called - it would’ve delayed me for a second, a minute, and maybe that’s all I would’ve needed.

As I was walking out of the building, ready to just go home and drown my sorrows in hours of aimless guitar playing, I heard it.

“Piper, it’s so great to meet you. I think you’ve got something really special, and I’m here to discuss possible long-term contracts with you…”

I knew it couldn’t be the same Piper, because Piper was shopping for groceries. That’s what she’d told me. I didn’t even want to look back - I would just be staring at someone who actually made it. But some form of paranoia inside of me made me turn my head for just a second, and as I pushed open the doors to get outside, I found myself looking right at Piper McLean.

She saw me to, and with some nerve I didn’t know she had she smiled at me.

Piper got a recording contract, lied to me about it, and then pretended nothing was wrong.

And that’s how I ended up here, standing in a bus station, Piper leaving for New York.

“Do you have to leave?” I whispered, inevitable tears stinging in the corner of my eyes. It was cold, and a chill was sweeping through the air, but I was only wearing a thin shirt and shorts. I hadn’t wanted to come with her - it was too painful. But five minutes before she did leave I somehow ended up throwing on the first things I could find and following her.

“You know I do,” she said softly, sighing, and watching the small cloud of breath that came out of her mouth drift into the air. “I have to go to New York for my contract.”

“Yeah, but…” I couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Aren’t you…aren’t you happy?”

No.

Should I be?

“Yes.”

“You’ll get your break, soon,” she promised, and a dull roar of an engine told me her bus was here.

I bit my lip to stop from crying and stared up into the sun, hiding behind the clouds.

“Jason, are you crying?” she whispered. She’d grabbed her suitcase and was getting ready to get on the bus.

“No, it’s cold,” I replied, which wasn’t convincing, but she didn’t push.

“You’ll find something,” she said, backing up. “I know you will!”

“Bye, Piper,” I said, although it felt like so much more than goodbye.

Sure, I was happy for her. She made it.

But she lied about everything. Everything.

And I don’t think I can ever forgive her for leaving me all alone, without telling me why.


End file.
